Always Be My Baby
by Siancore
Summary: Richonne High School AU where Michonne finds herself pregnant and not sure of what to do.
1. Chapter 1

ALWAYS BE MY BABY

A/N: Hello, Dear Readers. This high school AU finds Michonne in a situation where she is pregnant and still a teenager. This story does not judge young parents, simply explores an AU where this happened. This came about from an idea I had, and the lovely** evealacran** started writing it for me; then we ended up writing it together. This is a collab between the two of us. Make sure you send some love to **evealacran** because she wrote most of the first part of this chapter, and I wrote most of the end part. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

She couldn't stop her hands from shaking, nor could she slow the fast beating of her heart. The painful throbbing sensation in her head persisted. She wanted to scream, cry, and beat herself up for being so reckless. She tried to twist the reality over and over again. Maybe it was a bad dream. Or maybe she misread it.

It has to be, otherwise it meant that the life that she knew, would be gone. All her insouciance, all of her dreams, crushed in mere minutes. She could get rid of it, yes she could. She couldn't keep it, could she? Even if deep down a small but loud part of her wanted to. She stood up from the dirty floor of the girls' restroom, tossed her tissue in the bin, and splashed water on her tear-stained face. A simple look at herself in the dirty mirror and more tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her cheeks.

She knew crying wouldn't change her situation, couldn't change her situation, but at this moment she didn't care. She needed her tears to wash away her pain and mend the million shattered pieces of her heart back together – to silence this voice telling her how stupid she was.

How would she announce it to her family ? She wouldn't be able to stand seeing the disappointment in their eyes. Disgust taking over their visage while they would ask her to leave their house. She sighed and tried to keep hints of what have happened from off of her face.

She took a deep breath in and out; thankfully, the school was almost empty since it was the end of the day. She hugged herself in her warm, big coat, the coolness making her weakened body shiver. She walked towards her car, the distance seeming endless. The sound of her ringtone put a halt to her strides. She had to conjure all of her willpower to not cry again at the sight of her mother's name on her screen.

She cleared her throat to get rid of the emotion and then said, "Hi, mom."

"Is everything alright?"

She shook her head; if there was one person she couldn't fool, it was her mother. She always knew when something was off.

"Hmm, yes Mom, I just heard a sad story."

She hated lying to her mother, but what others choices did she have? The truth could do more harm than good, she convinced herself.

"Aww, baby girl," her mother replied. She wished she was still a baby girl, whose only preoccupation would be her toys, and no matter her decisions, the consequences wouldn't be life-changing. "Try to watch something cheerful when you can. Where are you? "

"I just left school, I couldn't find my phone. Can I go do my homework at Sasha's? "

"Of course, Michonne."

She could hear her mother stir the pan; the tasty smell of whatever she was cooking already invading her nostrils. Her mother was the best cooker she knew, her cooking was so generous, she wanted each of her dishes to bring peace and happiness to her family. Made with love, patience and this moving need to offer memories at each spoon. She held back her forming tears.

"Thank you, mom. I love you. "

Her mother furrowed her eyebrows, but she didn't want to bother her daughter with more questions; instead she replied, "I love you too."

################

"What do you mean, you're pregnant? "

"Keep it down, would you?" Michonne glared at her best friend Sasha, as they sat in the confines of said friend's bedroom.

The pretty teenager mouthed 'sorry', causing Michonne to roll her eyes. She was grateful to have someone with whom she could talk to about her shocking discovery. Telling it to Sasha made it more real, and the look on her friend's face didn't help in calming her growing nerves. She wanted to crawl under her sheets, pretending that this day never happened. Sasha came closer, joining Michonne on her bed. She took hold of her body in her arms. The hug helped both girls to relax.

"Are you sure, Michonne?"

"Yes," she replied, burying her face in the crook of Sasha's neck. Her familiar and fruity perfume soothing her. "I took a test, Sash. I'm screwed."

Her body trembled. Sasha stroked her back gently, "Don't say that, Michonne."

"I'm so stupid, how could I let that happened ? "

"Hey, hush now," Sasha scolded her.

She left her side to retrieve more tissues for Michonne.

"You are not stupid, it takes two people to make a baby. "

"I can't tell them," Michonne said, " My parents, they're gonna kill me. "

Sasha resumed her place, "No they won't. And you have to tell them before they learn it from someone else. "

"Yeah, like 'hi Dad, hi Mom, I'm your stupid daughter who got herself knocked up.'"

"Stop! " Sasha pointed her finger at her, "I'm not kidding Michonne, stop. Tell them so they can help you. Just do it, let your heart talk, like you always say to me."

Michonne rolled her eyes, "Easier said than done."

"Of course it's always easier to say, harder to do. But you have to, we both know it. And you know no matter what, I'm here, alright? " I got you."

Michonne smiled, relieved by Sasha's words. She knew she was right, as much as she was afraid of the aftermath, her parents deserved to hear it from her.

################

"You're awfully quiet tonight," Michonne's father, Mark, remarked.

He had been watching Michonne from across the table since they had been seated to eat dinner. She raised her head to look at him, before bowing it once more. She knew if she looked at them too long, the tears would come back harder than earlier. She was tired of crying, her swollen eyes hurt, and it was like her head was about to explode.

"Did something happen in school?" her mother asked. Her tone calm and encouraging. She needed Michonne to understand that she could tell them anything.

Michonne stopped digging into her mashed potatoes, her dinner barely touched. The tight knot in her stomach made it impossible to eat. She sighed, her gaze on the ceiling trying to find strength from the light hanging above them. As much as she tried to hold it in, the beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. Why couldn't she stop crying?

"Michonne, please, speak to us," Mark pleaded, he stole a glance at his wife who put her hand on Michonne's. "What happened? "

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, hiding her face behind her hands. She couldn't bear to see their displeasure.

Her mother pulled back her chair, and kneeled in front of Michonne taking hold of her shaking hands. Without her shield to protect her, Michonne had no choice but to face them. She took in their gentle faces, caring, despite their worriedness, as if it was the last time she would see them looking at her this way.

"Why are you sorry, honey?" Carla inquired, her head tilted to the side.

Michonne blew out a harsh breath as sweat started trickling down her neck. A thick and heavy silence hung above them, interrupted here and there by the sound of the clock. She knew that after this moment nothing would be the same again. Even if things had already changed for her, announcing it to her parents made it final, there was no point of return, no shelter where she could hide from it.

"I'm….," she closed her eyes, mentally counting to three, " I'm pregnant. "

It was like time froze, everything grew silence.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" asked Carla in disbelief, as her stomach dropped. Mark's mouth fell open in shock.

"Yes, ma'am," Michonne replied, as she pulled her sweating hands away from her mother's grasp.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Mark.

"I'm sorry," said the teen, as she stood to run away.

"Honey, wait," said Carla, placing a hand to their daughter's shoulder. "You're serious? You're – _pregnant_?"

Michonne nodded, her gaze still averted. The pounding in her head returned, more intense this time; the lump in her throat made it difficult for her to speak. Her eyes stung from the tears. Her heart was breaking at the look of shock, with a hint of disappointment that covered her parents' faces.

She nodded her head, and then flopped back into the seat. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hands. After taking a deep breath, she lifted her head slightly, and then replied, "Yes. I took one of those home tests. It was positive. Am I in trouble?"

Carla looked at Mark; she was much calmer than he appeared. His nostrils had flared, and his eyes were glazed over; he was upset. He was disappointed, but mostly, he was afraid what this meant for their daughter.

"No, baby," said Carla. "You're not in trouble. It's just – it's a lot to take in. Your dad and I – we're in shock, okay. But we're not angry at you."

"Okay," Michonne managed to say as he gaze fell on her father. His head had dipped and he remained silent. She wanted to cry again.

"How long have you known?" asked Carla.

Michonne took a deep breath and wrung her hands together.

"I felt funny for a couple of weeks," she offered. "And – and then I, you know, Googled the symptoms. But I only got the test thingy today. I've only known since today."

"All right," said Carla, looking at her husband again as she took a deep breath. He could not meet either of their gazes. He was still processing everything.

They had always been a supportive, open family. Carla and Mark had always told their daughter she could come to them if she ever found herself in trouble. They treated her with respect, and made sure that they kept her best interests at heart. It was one of the reasons she was able to sit with them, in their dining room, and relay the news that she was pregnant. Carla knew Mark would not remain quiet forever. He just needed to gather his thoughts and overcome his initial shock. In the meantime, she was going to ensure their daughter felt safe, supported, and loved.

"What we're gonna do is make an appointment for you at the clinic," Carla offered. "Just to confirm that you _are_ pregnant, because those tests aren't always accurate."

Michonne nodded her head. She felt marginally better. Her eyes darted from her father, back to her mother.

"When we know for sure, we'll get all of the information that you'll need," Carla added.

"Do I have to keep it?" asked Michonne with a creaky, broken voice as her eyes filled with tears again. The absolute despair in her cadence caused Mark to raise his eyes and look compassionately at his child.

"Baby," he said, forcing the shock from his system, and taking in the sight of his frightened teenager. "You don't have to do _anything_ you don't want to do, all right? We're gonna be there for you, no matter what you decide to do. We love you, Michonne. This – this is a big deal, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, but it's not the end of the world. We'll help you get through it."

"That's right," Carla agreed. "Whatever you want to do, we'll support you."

…..

The many colored brochures covered the small round table inside of the consultation room of the clinic. Michonne felt overwhelmed with all of the information, and the voices of the doctor, and her parents floated around her in a haze. She was confirmed to be pregnant. Now, as she sat staring down at the leaflets, her mind was swimming.

"As I've said, there are a number of options," said the doctor. "We want Michonne to know that there are supports and services in place for her to help make her decision of what to do next."

"Honey, you listening?" asked Carla.

Michonne nodded her head. She had heard about her options. She could keep it, or have the pregnancy terminated. While there was much to think about, she knew deep down that her mind had already been made up.

"Take the information home," said the doctor. "Talk it through. It's early days, so you don't need to come to a decision right now. However, it's best to discuss the options, and what comes after the decision is made. I'll wait to hear from you again before I schedule any other appointments. Was there anything else?"

They all looked at Michonne. She offered a half-hearted smile and shook her head.

"I think we're fine for now," Carla said, as they all stood and left the room.

…..

The ceiling fan made a slight squeaking noise as it made its perpetual journey around and around while staying in one place. Michonne laid on her back staring up at it. The persistent sound lulled her into a calm, serene state. Brochures littered the floor to her left. She had her arms folded over her tummy, and her bare feet crossed. She let out a loud sigh, and then moved to sit. After scooping up the brochures, Michonne slipped her house shoes on, and made her way downstairs.

Mark was in the kitchen, dicing up vegetables, while Carla sat in her home office typing on her laptop. Michonne stood at the bottom of the stairs and called out to them.

"Mom? Dad? Can we talk?"

Each parent emerged from where they were working, and stepped into the living room.

"Come and sit down, baby," said Mark, as he took up a seat on the sofa; Carla sat in the armchair.

Michonne ambled over to where her father sat and slid down beside him.

"I had a look at all of the information we got from the clinic," she started. "And, I made up my mind."

"All right," said Carla. "What did you decide, honey?"

Michonne cleared her throat, and then clasped her hands together, before saying, "I decided I'm gonna keep it; I'm gonna keep the baby."

…..

"So, you're not making a facebook announcement?" asked Sasha; Michonne snorted into phone.

"I don't think so," she replied. "I'm keepin' it under wraps until I can't anymore. Besides, it's no one's business but mines."

"And your baby daddy," Sasha added as Michonne sighed. "Are you nervous about telling him?"

"Hell yes," said Michonne. "But, he's my boyfriend. We're in this together and he needs to know."

"Are you scared?"

"About tellin' him?"

"About the whole thing?" said Sasha. "I mean, wow, girl. This is a huge deal. You know I've got your back, but wow. I'd be scared."

"I am scared," Michonne answered truthfully. "But mom and dad are gonna help me –"

"And so will Auntie Sasha."

Michonne smiled and said, "Auntie Sasha better! But, ya know, I'm gonna be okay. I've got people who love and support me, so I know everything's gonna be okay. Hold up – "

Michonne heard the notification come through on her phone. Her boyfriend was there.

"I gotta go," she said to Sasha. "He's here. Wish me luck."

"You got this," said Sasha. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Michonne replied, as she ended to call and then made her way down to answer the door.

….

"You can't be serious? Are you serious right now?"

"Please, don't be angry with me –"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you," said Michonne. "I'm being honest about what's happened. I thought you'd be more supportive."

"More supportive? Are you kidding me right now? Do you know who my mother is? I can't be a father at seventeen. You have to get rid of it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. Get rid of it. My mother's loaded. You wouldn't have to pay a cent –"

"No! I'm not getting rid of it. I made my choice. I'm keeping our baby."

"Is it even mine?"

"Wow," said Michonne, feeling winded. "How could you even ask that? You're the first guy – the _only _guy I've ever been with. You're my boyfriend."

"Yeah not if you keep it I'm not."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you keep this baby, we're done."

Michonne felt as if she had been slapped in the face. The lump in her throat grew larger, and the tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She stared with disbelief at the boy she thought had loved her. His features were harsh and unforgiving. He crossed his arms and waited for her reply. She swallowed the lump, inhaled deeply, and said, "Well, Spencer, we're done because I'm keeping my baby."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait, Dear Readers. I was meant to post this on Friday, but misplaced the chapter. Thank you all for the phenomenal response to the first installment. You are all appreciated. Again, this was written by EveAlacran and I. Show her some love

* * *

The loose-fitting shirt hid her baby bump well. Michonne rushed through the corridors of her high school carrying her books. She was tired, and it seemed that the pregnancy was the cause. At three months, she had begun to notice more changes both physically and emotionally. It seemed as if her tummy had popped out overnight. Her clothes were getting smaller as she got bigger. Her new style, t-shirts and sweats, indicated to her peers that something was amiss. Even though there were very few people who knew that she was pregnant, her ex-boyfriend,Spencer Monroe, was most likely behind the rumors currently circulating.

Michonne had to admit that she could not deny it for much longer. She was showing, and the inevitable was going to happen: She would either be kicked out of school, or moved to the Chloe Support Program for pregnant teens and young mothers. As she raced to the principal's office, where her parents were no doubt waiting, she knew things were about to change for her.

…..

"This class –"

"It's a Support Program," said Principal Neal.

"Yes, this Support Program," Mark continued. "It isn't going to put our daughter at a disadvantage academically?"

"Not at all," the principal replied. "She'll be in a supportive environment that is set up to help with her learning. It's so she can continue her education, but be in a setting where she will feel more comfortable."

"Or where the _school_ will feel more comfortable?" Carla asked.

"Mom," said Michonne, pinching the bridge of her nose. It was not up for debate; she was going to spend the rest of her senior year in the Chloe Program. "It's fine."

"No, honey," said Carla. "I need to know that this isn't some scheme where the school just pushes the girls who 'got in trouble' aside to be forgotten about. Where you're out of sight and out of mind. I need assurances that this _Program_ is actually set up to _help_ you, not hide you away from the world like you're some kind of embarrassment."

"I can assure you it's not," said Principal Neal. "This Program is there to provide a flexible timetable, should the students need to attend appointments. We have a day care for the young mothers, and a range of service providers who work with the school to ensure that the young ladies are informed and supported. Michonne has been, and continues to be, an outstanding student here. We want what is best for her so she can continue her academic career through her pregnancy. She will in no way be at a disadvantage as the curriculum is still up to standard. Please trust me when I say, we want Michonne at our school. This Program will allow her to do it in a safe and supportive environment."

Carla looked at Mark, and then Michonne, and then nodded her head.

"Okay," she offered. "Michonne, you're okay with this?"

"Yes, mom," she replied. "I am. I don't want to have to drop out. The Chloe Program sounds good."

"All right," said Carla with a gentle smile, before turning back to Principal Neal. "When does she start?"

"She can finish this week's classes and then have a fresh start on Monday," she offered. "Michonne, we're glad you're staying with us."

Michonne smiled and then said, "Thanks, Principal Neal. I'm glad, too."

…..

Over the weekend, it seemed as if Michonne was the most popular girl in the school. Her phone would not stop with the notifications and messages. Everyone who had not known she was having a baby suddenly wanted to hear it from her. For the most part, she ignored the messages from busy-bodies who had never said more than two words to her before, but she did reply to most of her friends. They were shocked, and some even upset that she did not tell them sooner. Spencer even managed to send her some borderline abusive messages about how she had better not tell anyone it was his baby. She spent most of her Sunday in bed trying to dry her eyes and convince herself that she had made the right decision.

By Monday morning, it was really only Sasha who had kept in contact with her. It seemed as if her other friends did not have very much to say. Fixing her new clothes that she and Carla had purchased from the maternity section at their favorite department store, Michonne walked to the building toward the back of the school. She was early, but there were a few other students milling around. They all stared at her. Some whispered. Some offered her a small smile. Others gave judgemental looks. She sighed, rearranged her backpack, and kept walking.

When she reached the Chloe Program room, she tried the door handle. Surprisingly, it was open, so Michonne stepped inside. There were a number of comfortable looking seats at a few small round tables; computers that lined one of the walls; a television screen mounted to the wall next to a SmartBoard and whiteboard. There was a reading area with several different types of bean bags strewn about, and a teacher's desk in the corner. A kind-faced Asian-American woman glanced up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Ah, you must be Michonne," she said with a warm smile. "I'm Sandra. Nice to meet you."

"Hi," said Michonne shyly as she stood in place. She had never addressed a teacher by their first name before, and felt a little odd, though she figured, she would soon be a mother and the least of her concerns would be calling a teacher 'miss' or 'mister'. "Do we have assigned seats?"

"Not at all," said Sandra. "Grab a seat wherever you'd like. They explained that we take attendance here?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Michonne. "And they said my timetable would be flexible, but only with a few different teachers."

"That's right," said Sandra. "I'm the coordinator, so I'm the person who helps with everything. If you have problems or concerns, you come to me. You'll be given your tasks at the start of the week, a few lessons in the morning with your core subjects, and then you're free to work at your own pace in the afternoon. This is except for Mondays and Fridays, where you'll have lessons all day like you normally would. You'll be given a tutor if you need one, also."

"Cool," said Michonne as she sat down at one of the tables nearest to the front. She began to unpack her bag.

Sandra grabbed a piece of paper from her tray, and then walked over to Michonne.

"Here's your timetable," she said. "You can plan all of your doctor's appointments around it."

"Thank you," said Michonne with a smile as she examined the paper.

"We're really glad you're here with us," said Sandra with smile. "You'll be fine."

…..

_Where are you?_ Michonne typed and then hit the send button. She had not heard back from Sasha all morning. It was now lunchtime, and Michonne wanted to see her friend.

Morning classes went well. The other girls in the Program were really nice. She was surprised to know that many of them were already young mothers who had returned to their education after having their babies. She was proud of them.

Michonne took a seat in the quad with her packed punch. She was having cravings and did not much enjoy cafeteria food anymore. After placing her lunchbox to the table, she checked her phone again. There was no reply from Sasha. Michonne sighed, and then placed her phone back down. She picked up a raw string bean and started eating. She could feel eyes on her, and when she lifted her head, she saw her old classmates at one of the nearby tables. She shifted in her seat, and then picked her phone to begin scrolling. She ignored their whispers and stares and sent Sasha another message.

_I feel like a loser! Where are you?_

...

Rick Grimes carried his sandwich and a piece of fruit over to where his friends were sitting in the quad. He took up a seat next to his friend Morgan and took a bite of his apple.

"I heard that she was, but I didn't believe it," said Tara. "But look at her; you can clearly see she is."

"She always thought she was better than everyone else. Now look at her," said Karen.

"Y'all are just a bunch of fake friends," said Morgan.

"What're y'all talkin' about?" asked Rick, finally. He was absolutely confused by their conversation.

"Haven't you heard?" asked Andrea.

"Heard what?" Rick questioned, totally oblivious.

"Michonne," said Tara. "She's pregnant."

"What? Really?" he asked.

"Yes," said Andrea. "Where have you been all weekend? I mean, come on. Look at her. She's not even trying to hide it."

Rick glanced around the quad until his gaze fell on the young lady in question. He saw Michonne sitting with her head bowed, on her own, eating lunch. They were friends, and had hung out in the same group for a few years. He wondered why he had not seen her in English class that morning; now he had his answer.

"Why is she on her own?" he asked.

"Umm, we are not inviting her to sit with us," said Tara.

"Why the hell not?" Rick asked, suddenly annoyed with his friends for excluding another of his friends.

"Uh, hello," Tara continued. "We're not about that Teen Mom bullshit. No pregnant bitches can sit with us."

"What she said," Karen offered.

"Yeah," Andrea agreed.

"Seriously? Because she's pregnant?" asked Rick incredulously.

"Yes."

"You do know it's not contagious, right, you jerks?"

"Whatever," said Tara. "She's not sitting with us, if you wanna go over there, knock yourself out."

Rick had already stood and gathered up his lunch. He looked at the others and shook his head, before saying, "Y'all are a bunch of shitty friends."

With that, he walked away and made a beeline straight for Michonne. She lifted her head when she heard him taking a seat in front of her. He greeted her with the brightest smile. She didn't register how much she craved for a friend to be genuinely smiling at her.

"Hey, congratulations," he said happily.

She was confused a minute, and replied, "Hey, yourself."

She knit her brow a moment until she understood why he had congratulated her. A smile spread across her face. His sincere, kind words warmed her heart, because he was the first to say it to her in three whole months. The first to congratulate her; the first to see the joy in her situation.

"Oh, right," Michonne replied softly, placing a hand to her tummy. "The baby. Thank you."

She put her turkey sandwich back in her lunchbox after taking a bite. Rick always managed to make her feel good, even now with the drama going on her life.

"Sorry," she said wiping her mouth. "I'm starving and this turkey is so good."

He shrugged off her apology and watched her a moment, glad to see the levity in her expression as she picked up her food, took another bite, and chewed with a satisfied look. Then something she had said a while ago came to mind.

"I thought you hated turkey sandwiches," he said playfully.

Michonne giggled, covering her full mouth with her hand. " You remember that?"

"How can I forget your rant about how turkey sandwiches shouldn't exist because, and I quote, 'turkey is just chicken without any flavor. ' "

Michonne burst into laughter. She was impressed that he remembered her words. She was also touched to know she had a friend who cared about her enough commit to memory anything she had said over a year ago. Rick beamed with joy to see Michonne laugh without a care in the world. He could feel the peering eyes on them, which made his blood boil.

"Did I lie, though?" she asked, when her laughter died. "But yeah, it's the only thing my body will hold. Half of the food I eat ends up in the toilet, especially in the morning. It's frustrating. "

"Is there something I can do to help?"

She shook her head, "Nah. I heard pregnancy sucks the first three months. It will pass."

"How was your morning?" Rick inquired, trying to distract her from her sickness.

"It was weird to not be in class with the others, but it was cool. What about you? How was your day?"

"Now that I'm here with you, it's a whole lot better," he said while winking.

The gesture made her laugh loudly and caused Rick to ask, "What?"

"You're so lame, you can't even wink," she explained, trying to ignore the fact that he seemed to be flirting with her.

"Of course I can," he responded while attempting to wink again, but with his two eyes closed.

Michonne threw her head back, almost crying from laughter.

"Ok, and how are we supposed to wink O master of the wink?"

"Watch and learn."

She successfully winked, watched by an amused Rick who had to admit she was good at it. But it wasn't a surprise, Michonne excelled at everything, he mused.

"So?" she inquired tilting her head to the side, her arms against her chest.

"Yeah, I've seen better," he offered, feigning annoyance.

"Jealousy is a bad flaw, Richard," she joked.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied; they shared a smile.

A comfortable silence spread between them. Rick was finishing his meal, while Michonne was looking at him, with a small smile on her lips. She was still bitter that Sasha hadn't replied to her text. She hoped that Sasha had not joined this long list of the friends she lost because of her pregnancy. She sighed, massaging her head with her hands.

"Everything fine?"

Rick's question startled her from her thoughts.

"Yeah."

He knew she was lying. She quickly talked before he started asking more questions.

"I should go back to class."

They stood up at the same moment. The stares from their classmates did not go unnoticed.

"Can I walk you to it? I have a free hour before my chemistry class," he explained.

Michonne could feel the tears coming, but this time for a good reason. Rick's kindness overwhelmed her with joy. She was grateful for the company; she was grateful for his friendship.

"I would love that," she said softly.

They shared another gentle smile.

"Don't worry about these so-called friends, and what other people think or say about you," Rick said, after the nosey and mean looks the others threw in their direction.

Michonne just nodded. She wished she was strong enough to not care, maybe one day she would be, but right now, she was very emotional.

He held his arm out in a gesture that she should walk first, and he would follow; ever the gentleman. They walked side-by-side a few paces and Rick realized he had never gone to the area dedicated to the young moms and soon-to-be moms before. He had no reason to in the past, but he was glad Michonne had a place where she could continue to study without being on the receiving end of the judgemental looks. Where she could be with people in her situation who understood what she was going through.

"You'll make a great mother," he offered in earnest.

Michonne glanced at him with a shy smile, and asked, "How you can know that?"

"Because, you're already a great person. This kid is going to be lucky to have you as a mom, like I am to be your friend."

Before both of them could register what was happening, Michonne closed the gap between them to hug him, finding much needed comfort in his strong arms.

"Thank you, Rick," she whispered.

He closed his eyes and melted into her embrace before saying, "Don't mention it."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. EveAlacran and I wrote this (you can tell a certain scene she wrote because she has a love for a certain book and film franchise mentioned here hehehe).

Remember to follow her here and on Tumblr.

Also, if you're enjoying this, do check out her Richonne High School AU, _Kissed By A Witch_. And she creates cover art for fics, too. I stan talent, so please show her some love. Thanks!

* * *

Rick glanced at his silver watch; he hoped he hadn't missed the end of Michonne's morning class. After running for one hour, he was exhausted, but his tiredness was long forgotten when he spotted Michonne coming out of her class with her beautiful smile. Happiness crept inside him to see her joyful . She almost passed in front of him, too absorbed in her conversation.

"Michonne," he called, and then smiled when she pivoted her head towards him. She was happily surprised to see him.

"Hey, were you waiting for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was," he replied.

Upon hearing his words, her smile grew wider. She couldn't have asked for a better friend than Rick. Michonne placed her hand over her heart.

"Aww, you're the sweetest. I hope you didn't wait too long."

"Nah, don't worry about that. I don't mind waiting for you," he said. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I could eat," she replied cheerfully.

"Are you feeling better?" Rick queried; he knit his brow with a concerned expression on his face.

"Well, the whole throwing up part stopped, but I still have nausea."

"Cool, I mean, not cool for the nausea, but cool that you're feeling better," Rick stammered while adjusting his backpack.

Michonne giggled.

"I get it. What about you Grimes?"

"Feeling good," he said. "Thanks for asking."

He bowed his head, watching the lines on the marble floor, forgetting for a moment the reason of why he had waited for Michonne.

She took in his appearance; she looked at his wild curls. She had always loved how soft and shiny they were. She remembered the day he had cut them, walking around proudly to her to show his new 'do. She recalled how silently annoyed she was at the sight of a curless Rick. As good as he looked, she was grateful he decided to not try again.

"How about we go grab some lunch?" Rick asked

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "Where? "

"You pick, I pay," Rick stated, his tone not leaving any room for a discussion.

"Oh no, Rick. I can let you do that. "

"I want you to let me pay for you. My treat. "

"Fine," she conceded, "I'm craving a big meaty, juicy, greasy burger, " Michonne announced her eyes closed as she could envision the delicious burger in front of her.

"Mo's Burgers!" they said in unison.

"Come on," Michonne said eagerly as she linked her arm with Rick's one, almost dragging him from the hallway, too excited to reach the place fast.

##########

"Hey Mom."

"Oh, Rick, you scared me."

Rick's mother, Julie, put her hand on her chest, feeling her fast heartbeat. She was filling work's papers in the living room, she didn't hear her son coming back from outside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

His mother waved a dismissive hand, "It's nothing. How was your day, sweetheart?"

"Good. It was a nice day, and yours?"

She smiled at his question. Her son was the most thoughtful person she knew. He was her sweet boy that everyone loved.

"Yes, but a very busy one," she answered.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Rick inquired, a little bit nervous as he didn't want his mother to be suspicious.

"Of course, honey."

Rick cleared his throat, "When you were pregnant with me, did you have morning sickness?"

Julie's forehead creased as worriedness started pouring inside her. But she replied, hopeful that it would push her son to talk to her if something was up.

"Yes, I did," she said. She grinned when the souvenir of her pregnancy filled her mind, "It was a true nightmare, until I discovered ginger. A life changer. "

"Did you have a particular way to take the ginger?"

"I bought ginger tea, it was more practical."

Rick nodded his head committing to memory every word spoken. He stood up, but his mother placed her hand on his, holding his attention.

"Honey, is there something you want to tell me?"

Rick shook his head, "Don't worry, you're not about to be a grandmother."

He placed a kiss on her cheek, thanked her, and then left the living room with his backpack to retreat to his room upstairs. After a long day, he craved a nice, refreshing shower. He placed his backpack on his bedroom floor, grabbed his towel, and headed to the shower while still thinking about his lunch with Michonne.

##########

Michonne glanced at her cell phone and sighed for the hundredth time that night. She read her last message to Sasha again, sad to have not received any response from her best friend. She tossed her device to the other side of her bed and laid down. She could feel the tears threatening to fall, until she saw her screen lightening up. She sat straight, her heart skipped a beat before she saw that the incoming message wasn't from Sasha. Of course she was disappointed, but very glad to see Rick's name appearing on her screen.

**Rick: Are you sleeping? **

**Michonne: Nope wide awake.**

He smiled, relieved to not have disturbed her much needed sleep with his message.

**Rick: Cool. What are you doing? **

**Michonne: Laying on my bed. Btw thanks again for the lunch! **

**Rick: You already thanked me lol **

**Michonne: I let you pay, so you have to let me thank you. **

**Rick: Even if I let you leave the restaurant with a little bit of sauce on your cheek? **

**Michonne: It's unforgivable lol **

Rick's body shook with laughter, he put his head on his soft pillow, typing quickly his next messages.

**Rick : Oh come on, you're still beautiful even with sauce on your face. **

Michonne blushed, suddenly feeling self conscious despite the fact that she was alone in her dark bedroom, slightly lightened by the light of her phone screen.

**Michonne: Alright, you are 10% forgiven. **

**Rick: I'll take it :) What your plans for tomorrow? **

**Michonne: Going to the library. What abt you? **

**Rick: Nothing... **

**Michonne: Wanna come w me ? **

**Rick: With pleasure. **

Michonne tried to suppress a yawn, it was 10pm and she could feel sleep trying to win her body over.

**Michonne: Ok. Tomorrow 2pm. I'll come fetch you. I'm gonna get to bed. I'm totally exhausted.**

**Rick: OK. I'll see you then. Have a good sleep.**

**Michonne: Gnight Rick.**

**Rick: Goodnight x **

Rick smiled widely as he placed his phone on his bedside table. He tried to get comfortable while thoughts of Michonne floated around in his mind. After a while, when sleep finally beckoned, the last thing he pictured before drifting off was Michonne's smiling face.

#############

Michonne let her fingers brush the cover of the book. She loved the contentment the touch brought to her. She felt safe and happy in a library, wandering about the place with a little smile. She always came with a list of books intent on picking between two-three, but always ended up with more. She couldn't help it, the books were her first true love story that continued until this day. They never betrayed her, yes often disappointed her, but she could always count on them to take her away, living multitude adventures.

The library was her favorite place in the world, and sharing this special place with one of her favorite people was the icing on on the cake. Michonne scrutinized the black cover once more, intrigued by the summary, before she decided to put it in her library bag,

She turned to say something to Rick, but he was gone. Her eyes roamed over to the science fiction/fantasy section, trying to find him. Her plump lips curved into a tiny grin when she spotted him in front of a poster, concentrating as if he was trying to answer a very difficult question.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Her calm voice startled him from his reverie.

"Just wondering why this has so much success," Rick pointed his finger at a poster showing a group of two young boys and one girl crossing their arms over their chest, while a white owl was flying on the corner.

"Do you have a problem with Harry Potter?" she inquired, crossing her arms over her growing baby bump. Rick found her very cute with her little frown on her forehead.

"I do. It's silly," he said honestly, but also teasingly.

Michonne gasped, and shook her head disappointed.

"Quick question, have you see any of those movies, before spitting your venom on them?"

Harry Potter representing all of her childhood, she couldn't believe Rick's nerve to criticize it in front of her.

"Nope," he replied with a smug smile. She was funny without even trying.

"Ok! Cancel whatever plans you have after, " Michonne said, "Because we are going to watch all of them at my house."

Rick nodded his head, happy to spend more time with Michonne, even if the price to pay was to watch those ridiculous movies.

################

"Who's Sirius Black again?"

Michonne let out a little breath, "Harry's Godfather! The criminal they are looking for."

Rick hummed, nodding his head. He took a handful of popcorn from the bowl Michonne put in front of them. They were seated on big cushions on the floor for the last three hours. The first and the second movies weren't as bad as he thought. The third one began not long ago but let him confused as new characters appeared.

"So why does he wanna kill Harry?"

"Because, he's a death eater," she replied.

"A death eater?"

"Oh my God Rick!" she exclaimed throwing her pillow at him. " Pay attention. The death eater are the people who follow Voldemort. "

"But I am paying attention, " he interjected, giving her back her pillow after it landed on his shoulder.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and put her finger on a woman who was wearing huge glasses, and talking to her students.

"Oh yeah? So who's that?"

Rick shrugged, "Professor Lupin?"

Michonne couldn't help herself and roared from laughter.

"You're an idiot," she stated once her laugh died.

"Yeah," he replied nodding his head in agreement. " But you like me."

She kept her mouth tightly shut, returning her attention to the screen. She could feel Rick's eyes on her.

"Say it, Michonne."

"Say what?"

A little giggle left her lips, she knew what he wanted to hear. He brought his fingers to her waist and started tickling her. She took hold of his right hand, laughing.

"Ok, ok," she said, between laughs. "You're an idiot, but I like you."

A silence fell between them, Michonne was still holding his hand. They stayed still for God knows how long, looking into each other's eyes. Rick averted his gaze from her enticing face to her belly. Michonne caught his stare and broke the silence.

"Do you want to touch it?"

He lifted his head, his eyes back on her face; she could see them sparkling at the idea in the dimmed light. It made her smile.

"Yeah, I would love that."

She put his hand on her baby bump. The second his palm touched it his whole face lit up, feeling a sudden flare of joy. He'd never touched a pregnant woman's belly before, and the fact that it was Michonne's one made it a hundred times more amazing. She guided his hand up and down her red t-shirt, happiness filled her heart to see Rick enjoying the experience. Michonne lifted her head to the ceiling, fighting back tears of joy. He withdrew his hand from her grip and started wiping the tears that ran down her cheeks. She smiled, grateful.

"Thank you," Rick said, over the moon that she trusted him enough to share this moment with him.

"You're welcome," she replied resuming her position on the huge pillow, "Now can we get back to the movie? "

Rick bobbed his head, simpering. He couldn't help but think about how great he always felt in Michonne's presence. She returned his smile before watching the screen. He did the same, completely lost on what was happening since they were too busy to pay attention.

He didn't want to bother Michonne with his questions again, but after several minutes he pivoted his head to find Michonne asleep. She looked so peaceful, still beautiful even when she was sleeping. Rick searched the remote control and turned off the TV. He stole a last glance at her face and smiled, then quietly left her room.

#############

"Hey, Rick," Mark greeted after opening the door of his house. He just arrived home from work and smiled when he saw Rick putting his shoes back on. "You're already leaving? "

"Hello Mr. Paul. Yeah, Michonne fell asleep so it's time for me to go home."

"She's been so tired lately," Mark replied putting his leather jacket on the coat hanger. "What've you guys have been up to?"

"We went to the library earlier, then we came here to watch Harry Potter movies."

Mark chuckled, "The perfect day for my daughter. "

Rick joined him in his laughter while nodding his head in agreement.

"I wanted to thank you, Rick, " Mark said patting the young man in his back. "I appreciate the fact that you are here for my Michonne. This pregnancy hasn't been easy for her. I know she lost a few friends, and that people love to talk about her. But you, you didn't turn your back on her. It means a lot to Carla and me. And I know it means a lot to Michonne. "

Rick was ill at ease; he didn't mind compliments, but had a hard time accepting them for himself. Especially when he was doing something he was supposed to do. Still being here for Michonne was the right and natural thing to do. He appreciated the thanks, but felt like it was not warranted.

"You don't have to. She's my friend, and I'll always be there for her," he said.

"She's lucky to have you. "

Rick ran his hands in his hair, his face reddened.

"No, I'm the lucky one. Have a good night, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews. We are so pleased that so many are enjoying this tale. We appreciate it!

* * *

"Where have you been?" asked Rick's friend as she took up a seat at the desk next to his.

"Oh, hey Lori. I've been right here," he answered, slightly confused.

"No, silly," she replied while tossing her long, brown hair over her shoulder. "I mean where have you been the past few weeks? I feel like I haven't seen you around anywhere. You don't sit with us at lunchtime, I never see you after school; you haven't been hanging out with us on the weekends, so, what gives? Are you like, grounded or something? What did you do? It had to be something pretty bad for _you_ to get grounded."

Rick let out a laugh at her assumption; he stuck his pen behind his ear, and then shrugged.

"I haven't been anywhere. I'm not grounded," he answered. "I've just been spending time with Michonne."

"Oh, really? 'Teen Mom Michonne'?"

"Hey, there's no need to be a smartass," he said, unimpressed with her derisive tone.

"Sorry," she pouted. "So, Michonne Paul? You've been hanging out with _her_?"

"Yeah," said Rick. "Things haven't been easy for her, and all of her other friends seem to have forgotten how much she's done for them."

"You can't be upset at them, Rick," Lori replied. "I mean, it's embarrassing, isn't it? And no one wants to be associated with the girl who got herself knocked up –"

"She didn't get herself knocked up," Rick said defensively. "This ain't immaculate conception, Lori. Sometimes things happen, but Spencer has some things to answer for, too. He's gonna be a father, but I don't see anyone excluding him, or saying mean and judgemental things behind his back."

"Okay, okay," she said, holding her hands up. "I get it."

"No, I don't think you do," Rick said, as he stood up and grabbed his books and pencil case. He shook his head and then moved to another seat.

…..

Rick held his backpack in front of his body, as he leaned his back against the wall near Michonne's classroom. Lately, he found it to be one of the best parts of his day: Spending lunchtime with Michonne. He turned his head when he heard the door to her classroom open, and a few of the young ladies stepped out. Rick offered them all a courteous smile as they passed. The room soon emptied, but Michonne had not exited it yet.

He checked the time on his phone. He knew she was at school because he had given her a ride every day for the past week. When he saw her finally step out of the door, and finish up a call she was on, he smiled at her with relief.

"Hey," said Rick, as he reached out his hands to take her lunchbox from her.

"Hey," Michonne replied with a small smile. She seemed a little worried.

"Everything okay?" he asked, as they fell into stride beside each other.

"Yeah," she answered nodding her head. "I have a doctor's appointment scheduled at the end of the week. Just got off the phone with my parents, and they both can't make it; they work until five-thirty on Fridays, and I have to be there at three-thirty. I don't wanna go on my own."

"You won't have to," he offered. "I'll take you."

"Rick, you don't have to –"

"I want to," he replied with a smile. "It's no trouble at all. I'll wait for you after school on Friday, then we'll go there together."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he offered. "I'm positive."

"Thank you," she said, feeling much better, as she looped her arm through his.

"You're welcome," he replied happily.

…..

The grass felt cool underneath Rick as he sat on the ground staring up at Michonne. She smiled down at him and placed her empty lunchbox on the bench beside her. He watched as she ran her hand across her tummy. She looked adorable.

"How's the nausea been?" he asked.

"Pretty much the same," she said.

"Oh, I got you somethin'," he said while reaching into his backpack and retrieving a bottle.

He handed it over to Michonne and she turned it over in her hand, before saying, "Ginger ale? Thank you, Rick."

He gave her a sweet smile and then shrugged his shoulders, "Don't mention it. I asked around, and they say it's good for the morning sickness."

Michonne felt her heart swell with joy with a hint of something else. Rick was so very sweet and thoughtful. The fact that he had been thinking of her made her feel special. She beamed brightly at him.

"Thank you," she offered. "That's the nicest thing anyone has done for me in ages."

They held one another's gaze for a moment. Rick could see the genuine gratitude behind her eyes, mixed with something melancholy. He knew being ostracized by their peers was hard for her. He wished he could protect her from the stares and the gossip. He wished he could make sure she only ever experienced niceties.

"Hey," he started. "Don't thank me. I'll always be here for you, okay?"

She smiled at him and felt tears welling in her eyes, before saying, "Okay."

She undid the cap on the bottle, and took a sip of the cool liquid. It was tasty, so she gulped down some more. Rick watched her happily, before he asked, "Is it good?"

Michonne nodded her head.

"It's so good," she replied. "You have any other remedies?"

He scrunched up his face in an animated fashion, pretending to be thinking very hard.

"Mmmm, not too sure," he said. "What's givin' you grief, young lady?"

His playfulness always made her feel better, regardless of what was ailing her. She gestured down to her feet, tapped them on the ground, and said, "They're totally swollen. I'm surprised I was able to lace up my sneakers today."

He gave her a sympathetic look and then asked, "Can I see?"

She raised her eyebrows and then replied, "Where'd you get your podiatric med degree from, again?"

He laughed and said, "I don't know what that is, so come on, let me have a look."

She felt her face grow warm when he fluttered his eyelids at her. She must have looked a mess, she thought a moment. Not only was she waddling around, but her feet were actually quite puffy.

"Don't be shy," he said encouragingly.

"Alright," she replied. "But I can't bend down to get the shoe off, so you'll have to –"

Before she could finish the sentence, Rick had untied her laces and removed the sneaker. Next, he took off her sock; it was covered with cats and rainbows. He smiled at how cute they were, thinking a moment that they suited her to a tee.

He glanced back up at Michonne before asking, "You want a foot rub?"

If her face was warm before, it was now burning. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes went wide.

"Right here?" she asked. "Right now?"

"Yeah," he answered.

She really wanted to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling, but did not want Rick to do anything he did not want to do. However, he seemed eager to do yet another nice thing for her.

"You sure you want to?"

"I'm sure," he said with a nod of his head. "Here, gimme your foot."

"But people might stare," she countered, though she had already lifted her foot for Rick to cup.

He took hold of it in his palm as he began to massage the sole with the thumb of his free hand, before saying, "Let 'em stare."

…..

"Lori's pretty cut up that you're upset with her," said Shane to Rick as the two boys went through their assignments in study hall.

Rick lifted his gaze from the page and rolled his eyes.

"Lori likes sayin' hurtful shit, and then gets upset when she's called out on it," Rick offered.

"But she's got a point, though."

Rick dropped the pen to the page, leaned back in his chair, and then asked, "Oh yeah? And what point is that exactly?"

"We never see you anymore," Shane explained.

"You're seein' me right now," Rick replied.

"Yeah, but that's because we're best friends," said Shane. "What about the rest of your friends? You ain't even made an effort to see them in weeks."

"They pushed Michonne away," Rick countered. "She needs friends right now, and everyone just bailed on her. I'm not gonna do the same thing."

Shane nodded his head. He knew Rick was a good person; he knew Michonne was a good person. He just wanted to make sure his friend knew that he did not have to push the others away like they had done to Michonne. Their group of friends could be fixed, at least Shane thought so.

"You're good people, Rick," he said while clapping a hand to his friend's shoulder. "What're you doin' tomorrow after school? Wanna come and hang out for a while?"

"When?" asked Rick, feeling slightly guilty for avoiding his best friend while staying clear of the others.

"Straight after," said Shane. "We'll go for a drive or somethin'."

"Oh, man, I can't," Rick supplied. "I'm goin' with Michonne straight after school's out. She has a doctor's appointment. I promised I'd take her."

"You ain't the baby daddy, Rick," he said. "You don't have to be doin' this shit, son."

"I'm her friend," he replied. "It's exactly what a friend should do."

"You got yourself a little crush on her?" Shane asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Whatever, man," Rick replied, unable to keep his lips from turning up into a little smile.

"Hey, it's okay," said Shane. "She's a cool chick, considering her situation. Just be careful, okay?"

"Why d'ya say that?"

"You're bein' a good friend, a good person," Shane explained. "I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Michonne ain't gonna hurt me," Rick replied. "Besides, none of this is about me, it's about helpin' her."

"Okay, buddy," Shane offered. "I'll tell the others you won't be free on Friday. How about Saturday?"

Rick shrugged; he was unsure of what Michonne was doing, therefore, he was unsure of where he would be.

"Dunno yet," he replied.

"Alright," said Shane. "Text me if you wanna hang out."

…..

The smell aroma of fried chicken wafted through the house. It caused Rick's mouth to water as soon as he stepped inside. He checked the clock on the wall, and he had made it home before curfew.

"Hey, ma," he called out, as he kicked off his shoes near the coatrack by the front door. "I'm home."

"Dinner's ready," Julie called from the dining room. "Go wash up."

Rick sprinted upstairs, dropped his backpack to the floor, and then went into the bathroom. After washing up, he pulled his phone from his pocket, and then headed back downstairs. Just as he walked into the dining room, Julie gave him a disapproving look.

"I'm not late, mama," he offered, before smiling down at his phone's screen. He had received a message from Michonne.

"Oh, I know," she replied. "But what did I tell you about having your phone at the dinner table?"

"Sorry," he replied, before placing it in his pocket and taking a seat. "Michonne was just checkin' to see if I got home alright."

He smiled to himself.

"You were at this girl's place again?"

"Yeah, just studying," Rick replied. "She's helpin' me with English."

"That's awfully kind of her," said Julie. "So, how was your day?"

"Good," Rick offered.

"Just good?"

"Yeah," he said. "Just boring school stuff."

"Alright," said Julie with a tilt of her head. She and her son had always been close, but it seemed with, his teen years, he was not as open. She was curious about the girl he had been spending most of his time with. They had not been officially introduced yet. If Rick was dating her, Julie would like to meet her. "So, _Michonne_, eh. What's goin' on there?"

Rick glanced up from his plate, and then knit his brow.

"We're just friends, ma," he replied.

"Yeah, but you've been goin' to her house a lot," she offered. "And talkin' about her a whole bunch, sweetie. I just thought there might be something there –"

Rick shook his head and said, "She's just goin' through stuff and things, and I wanna be a good friend to her."

Julie smiled at her son.

"You've got a beautiful heart," she said. "You're such a general soul, Rick. I'm proud of you."

He smiled back at his mother and then replied, "Thanks, ma."

…..

"Michonne," Carla warned. "Put it away."

"Sorry, mom," she supplied as she placed her phone down on the dinner table.

"Did he get home alright?" Carla asked.

Michonne smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, he did."

"Shame he couldn't stay for dinner. He's such a good boy," said Mark. "A good friend to you."

"Have you met his family?" Carla asked.

"Nope," Michonne replied. "He's asked me to around, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" asked Mark.

"Well, I'm not exactly the type of girl someone takes home to meet their parents –"

"Umm, hush your mouth right now," said Mark. "You are, too. You're the best daughter in the world."

"Aww, thanks dad," Michonne said with a smile. "But you're biased."

The three of them shared a laugh before Michonne spoke once more.

"I just don't wanna deal with the questions and the staring," she admitted. "And the judgement. Ugh. I'm so sick of adults judging me."

Her parents nodded their heads knowingly.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that," Carla said.

"It comes with the territory," Michonne said with a shrug. "But I figure, the people who want to be in my life are here with me, and that's what I need to focus on."

"Have you heard from Sasha?" Carla asked.

"Not for a while," Michonne said, suddenly feeling quite sad. "But I guess her parents don't want her hanging out with me anymore. That's kinda why I don't want to meet Rick's parents; I don't think I could handle it if he wasn't in my life, too."

…..

"Lori, for the last time, put that phone away while we eat," said her mother, Ingrid. "And stop pulling that face. What's gotten into you?"

"Rick's been ignoring my texts all day," she said with a pout.

"Who?"

"Rick Grimes," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Julie's boy," said Ingrid. "He's a nice boy. What's he been up to lately?"

"Umm, leaving me on read," Lori replied.

"I don't know what that means."

Lori rolled her eyes once more.

"It means he's ignoring me, keep up," she explained. "All because of some Teen Mom bitch."

"Watch your mouth."

"Sorry, but it's true," she whined. "Rick doesn't even hang out with us anymore. Too busy with Michonne."

"Do I know Michonne?"

"You should," Lori replied. "She goes to our school and she's pregnant, can you believe it?"

"She's allowed to go to school while she's pregnant?"

"Yep," said Lori. "And she's got Rick running around after her everywhere. He does everything for her. And Shane Walsh told me that Rick's even taking her to her doctor's appointment tomorrow after school."

Ingrid narrowed her eyes and then asked, "Is Rick the father of the baby?"

"No," Lori snapped. "He's not _that_ stupid. Her boyfriend dumped her, probably isn't even _his_ kid, to be honest. Now she's just using Rick because he's a decent guy and would be a good daddy to her baby."

"Oh, that doesn't sound fair on him if she's using him –"

"She is, mom!" said Lori. "She's a total user. She's gonna ruin his life like she ruined her own."

"Well, I've got crocheting club with Julie Grimes tomorrow," said Ingrid. "So I'll be sure to have a word to her about what her son's getting himself in to."

Lori smiled to herself, and then said, "That's good, mom. You do that. Mrs. Grimes has a right to know that some pregnant girl is taking advantage of her son."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks so much for the amazing response to this story. We are really enjoying hearing from everyone. We hope you enjoy this latest installment.

* * *

The chatter of teenagers echoed from the walls of the gym; the squeaking of sneakers against the polished floors filled the spaces in between. Some slowly filed in while others had already found a perch atop the wooden bleachers. Rick and Shane were among the hoard that was still finding their seat. It was near the end of the day, and they had gym class.

Shane climbed up to the second row, and Rick followed after him. They sat down and waited for their classmates to be settled before their teacher began to dole out instructions. No one particularly enjoyed gym class at the end of the day; they were all so tired and ready to go home. Rick felt his phone vibrate; he retrieved it from his pocket and then smiled when he saw a message from Michonne that read: _See you soon._

While he started to reply, a few more stragglers took a seat in front of him and his friend. They were boisterous and joking about something. Rick lifted his head when he heard mention of a certain someone.

"Dude, why didn't you say Michonne was as big as a house? I couldn't believe it was her when I saw her today," said one of the boys. "You really _are_ gonna be a daddy."

Rick's eyes shot straight to Spencer who had shoved the other teenager out of his way, playfully.

"It ain't mine," he said with a laugh. "And I haven't seen that slut for ages."

All of a sudden, Rick felt white hot rage boil inside of him. His face grew warm and his eyes narrowed. Without hesitation, he got to his feet, jumped through the row of students, and stood in front of Spencer.

"Get up," said Rick, through gritted teeth.

Spencer looked at him with confusion, and then said, "Piss off."

Rick grabbed him with both hands by the shirt collar, dragged him to his feet, and then flung him to the floor. Their classmates were shocked. Some stood up, some called out; but no one intervened.

Spencer clambered to his feet, and then lunged at Rick, who swiftly swung his balled fist and punched him in the face. Spencer fell to the floor again, and this time Rick got on top of him and continued to punch him.

"Call her a slut again!" Rick yelled while he pummeled the boy underneath him.

Soon, he felt two arms wrap around his chest and drag him away. He struggled against the teacher who was holding him back, trying to break free to do more damage.

"You call her a slut again, and I'll fuckin' end you!" he spat, as Spencer's friends helped him to his feet.

"Get him to the nurse's office," the teacher instructed. "Someone go get Principal Neal right now!"

…..

The words that Principal Neal was saying sounded like they were floating in one of Rick's ears and then out of the other. He really did not care that he was in trouble. He would do it again; he would punch Spencer Monroe in the face again if he ever heard him disrespect Michonne like that one more time.

Julie sat next to her son and made promises to the principal that it was a one-time thing. She reminded the principal that he was a good boy, and that he was standing up for a fellow student. She made a point of stating he had never been in trouble like that before. At the end of it, Principal Neal said there was little else they could do at that moment, given it was a Friday afternoon, but that Rick would have to, at the very least, have detention the following week. Julie agreed it was a fitting punishment and that she would be giving him a strict talking to when they got home.

When the meeting was over, she turned to Rick, held out her hand, and said, "Your keys and your phone, now."

He gave her a disbelieving look, and she reiterated, "Your house and car keys, and your phone, hand them over to me right now, young man."

"But I gotta go get Mich –"

"No way," she said, snapping her fingers twice. "You're grounded. Now hand them over, Rick."

"Can I just call her to –"

"No!" said Julie sternly. "Keys and phone, right now. You're in so much trouble, buddy. I am so disappointed in you."

Rick felt a sense of panic rise up inside of him. He had messed up. Michonne was waiting for him, and now he was going to let her down, just like everyone else.

"Mama, please."

Julie held up her hand to silence her son, before turning her palm upwards and holding it out to him. Rick let out a sigh, and then fished into his pocket. He retrieved his phone, and then handed it over to his mother. He looked in his backpack, and then found his keys; she took them from him.

After they had left the principal's office, they went to the parking lot where Rick's car was. She unlocked it, got in behind the wheel, and told Rick to get in the passenger's side.

"Where's your car?" he asked as she started the engine.

"I had to get Ingrid Granger to drop me off here," she said; her voice was still angry.

"Lori's mom?"

"Yes," she barked. "And she told me a little something about your little friend who you were fighting over."

"So now y'all are gossiping about Michonne, too?"

"Don't you take that tone with me, mister," Julie snapped. "You're in enough trouble. But I was told that this Michonne is pregnant and she's using you."

"Who said that?" Rick asked in an irritated tone.

"Lori told her mother, and Ingrid told me –"

"What?"

"Watch your tone," Julie reprimanded.

Rick felt sick to his stomach. He felt the anger rising again. How dare they make up lies about Michonne; how dare they interfere. Ingrid Granger did not know any better, but Lori certainly should have. Rick was so disappointed at that moment. He made up his mind that once they returned home, and he got another earful from his mother, he would wait for her to begin cooking dinner, and then sneak off to find Michonne.

…..

The walk to the parking lot already felt like it was too far on account of Michonne's swollen feet. She made her way there slowly, wishing it were closer. Several students overtook her and she envied them for their ease of mobility. When she finally reached the parking lot, she found a bench to sit on. She checked her phone again; there were no messages from Rick. She wondered why he had not waited for her near her classroom. Perhaps he had said to meet by his car, and she forgot. Either way, time was ticking and there was still no sign of Rick.

She watched as car-after-car pulled out of the parking spaces. Soon, there were only a few cars left, and much to Michonne's chagrin, none of them were Rick's. She scrolled through her phone and found his number. When she selected his name from the list and made a call, it went straight to voicemail. Sighing, she checked the time again and resigned herself to the fact that Rick was most likely not coming.

…..

"Michonne!" called Rick as he jogged to catch up with her out the front of the clinic.

She turned her head and then inhaled deeply; she kept walking.

"Michonne, please wait," he said, as he caught up to her. "I can explain what happened."

She stopped, crossed her arms in front, and then turned to face him.

"Where were you, Rick?" she asked, feeling the lump in her throat return. "I waited for you, and you never even showed up. You never even called."

"I'm sorry."

"I had to walk here, Rick!" she said, as tears welled in her eyes. "I was late. I missed my appointment and had to wait for another one. Why didn't you tell me if you didn't wanna come?"

"That ain't even how it is, Michonne."

"Then how is it?"

"My mom came to the school and took my car keys," he explained. "She grounded me on the spot."

"Why would she do that?"

He did not want to tell her about the fight. He did not want to tell her about the hurtful things Spencer had said, but he needed to tell her something. He decided to focus on the gossiping Grangers.

"Lori Granger was pissed off at me, so she told her mom, who told my mom that I was," as he started to tell it, he realized it was going to hurt Michonne, too. He did not finish his sentence.

"That you were _what_?"

He did not want to lie to Michonne, but he felt terrible for not sparing her the details.

"It doesn't matter what she told her," he replied, running his fingers through his hair.

"It was about me, wasn't it?" she asked softly, already having an inkling of what his answer might be.

Rick gave her a sympathetic look. His heart was hurting for her; the pain in her eyes tore at his chest.

"Michonne," he whispered.

She wiped a tear from her eye and said, "It's okay, Rick; you can tell me if it was my fault."

"It's not your fault," he offered, stepping closer to her. "It's people in this shitty town with their shitty judgemental ways."

"Lori told her mom that you were spending time with me, didn't she?"

Rick nodded his head.

"And it got back to your mom that I'm a pregnant sixteen year old?"

"Yeah," he said with a defeated tone.

"And she said for you to stay the way from the pregnant hoe, right?"

"Don't say that about yourself."

"Why not? It's what everyone thinks," she said sadly.

"I don't think that," he offered, as he drew her into a hug. "I think you're amazing."

The tears fell as she leaned into Rick's embrace.

"And I don't care what anyone says," he added. "I won't stop being there for you."

He drew away from her slightly so he could wipe the tears from her face.

"Everything's gonna be fine," he whispered. "Now let's call your parents. I'll wait with you until they get here."

"But you're grounded," she said.

"I don't care," he replied." I only care about you."

…..

The sun was hanging low in the sky. Rick and Michonne sat side-by-side on a bench outside of the clinic. He sat close to her; close enough that his arm touched hers. He silently promised himself that he would make it up to her.

"I probably won't be allowed to see you tomorrow," he said. "I'm already in the shit. My mama's gonna lose it when she realizes I left. But if I have to sneak out, I will."

"I don't want you to get into any more trouble, Rick."

"I'd rather get in trouble than let you down again," he replied.

The pair shared a small smile as they held one another's gaze. There was a softness to his expression that made her feel safe. When the light from the setting sun caressed his face, and caused his eyes to sparkle, Michonne could have sworn there was a certain tenderness to his stare; a tenderness that communicated something different to their feelings of friendship. It was as if there was something else there.

The loud screeching of tires against asphalt shook Michonne from her reverie. The blaring of a horn got both her attention, and Rick's, as the soft countenance fell from his features. Parked at the curb was a car. When the window rolled down, they both saw that it was Rick's mother, Julie.

"Get in this car right now!" she called out to her son. "Don't make me make a scene, Rick."

Michonne dropped her head. Panic had risen inside of her. She felt nervous, and a little scared. The serenity and happiness from a moment ago was completely gone, and was replaced with anxiety. Rick looked at her and nudged her shoulder with his; she glanced at him.

"I'm not gonna leave you here," he whispered, and the horn blared once more.

"Get your ass up now, Rick, and get in this car," said Julie.

"I'm waitin' with Michonne," he said.

"No," she replied. "You're not, now move!"

Not wanting to escalate the situation, further, Michonne pointed to a car approaching, and said, "Rick, it's okay; there's my ride."

She stood, and he did the same.

"Thanks for waiting," she offered, as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" said Rick, as he gripped her upper arm gently, causing her to stop. He drew her into an embrace. He never wanted to let her go, even when Julie exited the vehicle and walked toward them.

"Get in the car, Rick, or so help me God," she said.

The pair broke apart, and he backed away from Michonne. When he finally got into his mother's car, his friend had hurried along the sidewalk. Julie, however, was still standing outside of the vehicle.

"Michonne," she called out, causing the girl to stop in her tracks. "If you cared at all about my son, you would stay the hell away from him."

The woman ignored her son's protests and continued her tirade.

"Please, just stay away from my son," said Julie. "He's already gotten himself into a mess over you, so just leave him alone."

Michonne was stunned and lost for words; she kept her head lowered and continued to walk. She heard the door slam shut, and the small sedan speed off. The tears fell from her eyes as she watched the car drive away with Rick inside.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait on this one. With everything that's happening, I have been a little distracted, and thought I needed to proofread this when I didn't. My apologies! Thanks for all of the feedback on the previous chappie. Glad to see everyone is so passionate about this story. This instalment was written mostly by EveAlacran – please show her some love. Okay, let's check-in.

* * *

"Hey, Cassie," said Michonne as she waved at her classmate. The other girl was more advanced in her pregnancy than Michonne was, but still she found the strength to come every day to class and be one of the best students. It gave hope to Michonne that she could do it too.

"Oh, hey hi Jacqui," Michonne added when she spotted another of her classmates. "I didn't see you sorry."

Jacqui was the last student that arrived in the Chloe Program. Unlike Michonne, her parents had stopped talking to her and she had to live with her aunt. Michonne was grateful to have her family still by her side. She knew how painful it would have been without them.

"What're you guys are talking about?" Michonne asked them, after they greeted her back with big smiles.

"There was a fight yesterday," Jacqui explained. Michonne rolled her eyes, she was certain it was another stupid fight that could have been solved by talking. "I heard Rick Grimes was involved."

Michonne's eyes widened when she heard her friend's name.

"Wait, what? You're sure that it was Rick?"

Jacqui nodded her head, "Sure and certain."

"He was fighting with who?" Cassie asked, a little bit too excited about the gossip.

"That asshole Spencer Monroe," Jacqui explained.

"I hate that guy," said Cassie as she threw a knowing look at Michonne. She saw her friend's face change from shock to worry.

"Do you know why they were fighting?" asked Michonne.

"Nope," Jacqui replied as the bell rang. The girls began to walk to class. Michonne felt a sense of dread curdling inside of her.

…..

The day was in full swing, yet Michonne had a hard time concentrating in class. Her mind was consumed by what Jacqui told her. She knew if Rick hid the fight from her that could only mean that she was the reason of their tussle. The second the lesson was over, she rushed towards the cafeteria. It was noon so her best chance to find Shane Walsh was there. Lucky for her, she found him putting books in his locker before she reached the cafeteria.

"Shane," Michonne called, slightly out of breath.

"What's up Michonne? Look at ya getting all big."

Michonne smiled. She never considered Shane as a close friend, but he was a good guy and they sometimes hung out in the same peer group. He was funny, but too loud and blunt for her liking. She never understood how Rick and him were so close, with so little in common.

"I need to ask you something," she said.

He gave her his undivided attention, leaning against his locker.

"Shoot."

"It's about the fight," she said. Shane sighed and resumed his task to tidy his locker. "I want to know what happened."

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?"

Michonne stared daggers at him. She had no time and patience for Shane's antics.

"Spencer isn't my boyfriend anymore," she snapped.

"I wasn't talking about him," Shane said with a boyish smile.

Michonne rolled her eyes. Her anger was dissipating, but she was still annoyed by him.

"Rick and I are just friends."

"If you say so," he shrugged, "But seriously though, it wasn't a big deal you shouldn't–"

"Shane! Please, just tell me what happened. What started it?"

Shane's shoulders dropped, he ran his hand on his shaved head, not making any eye contact with Michonne.

"Rick overheard Spencer calling you a slut."

Surprisingly Michonne felt nothing. Spencer was one of the worst human beings she met in her short life, so she decided to not care about him or whatever he had to say about her. What really bothered her was the fact that Rick had been affected by his words and got himself into trouble for her.

"So, he beat the shit out of him. I never saw him so pissed, he got suspended for the week and grounded."

Guilt poured through Michonne, he risked his future because of her. His mother's words came back to her mind: _"If you cared at all about my son, you would stay the hell away from him."_

As bad as it made her feel, Michonne actually found herself agreeing with Julie's words. If she truly had love for Rick, she would keep her distance, and not let him make bad decisions because of her. She felt the sadness overcome her and fought to keep the tears from spilling.

"Thank you, Shane," she said quietly and shakily.

Her brittle voice saddened Shane.

"His mama is working until 7pm," he said. "Ya know, if you wanted to go by his house and see him."

Michonne offered him a weak smile, and left before she started crying in front of him.

##########

"Door's open," Rick yelled from the kitchen. He put his peanut butter and jelly sandwich on his plate, eager to dig into it, while watching his new favorite soap opera. "I swear Shane, if you bring me half written papers again–"

He stopped his sentence when he saw that it wasn't Shane in front of his door, but Michonne. He felt like he hadn't seen her since forever, even if in reality they saw each other three days ago. Rick greeted her with the biggest grin, happiness overflowing in him. She looked stunning in her light denim jeans and white blouse they had chosen together while shopping in the maternity section. After taking in her appearance for a moment longer, he rushed to her, wrapping her body into his arms. Rick breathed in her jasmine scent he had missed so much.

She smiled and relished in the feeling of being held by Rick, before saying, "I hope I'm not bothering you."

They pulled apart.

"Never," Rick replied as he gestured to his sandwich, "Do you want it?"

Michonne shook her head, "No thanks, I just ate."

"Come sit with me," he requested nodding towards the living room. "The show's about to start."

Michonne couldn't help the giggle coming out of her mouth: She had been in Rick's house multiple times in the past, but now that she was _persona non grata_ because of his mother, she followed him like she was in unknown land. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her pants before she joined him on the couch.

"How was your English exam?""

Michonne tore her eyes from the television to look at him, her eyes sparkling with surprise.

"You remembered my test?"

"Of course, I did," he said.

"It was good," she replied. "I hope I didn't bomb it completely."

"I'm not worried for you."

Rick took a bite of his sandwich, a strange silence falling between them.

"Not too bummed to be grounded?" she asked before he could speak again.

Rick half shrugged, "Not really. Not gonna lie, it's boring but it'll be over soon."

She nodded her head in agreement, her eyes still on the screen. She knew if she looked at him, he would be able to see something was wrong. Rick on another hand couldn't detach his gaze from her. She wasn't in her usual cheerful mood. She seemed ill at ease and sad. It bothered him.

"Everything alright?" he finally asked.

Michonne's shoulders dropped, she tended to forget that, outside of her parents, Rick Grimes was the person who knew her the most. No matter how hard she tried to hide from him.

"Yeah," she lied, "But I wanted to talk to you, Rick."

Rick was used to Michonne calling his name, but the way she pronounced it in that instant caused fear and anxiety to rise inside him. He put his almost-finished sandwich back on his plate, readying himself for anything she had to say.

"I know about the fight."

When he said nothing, she continued.

"It was stupid of you, Rick–"

"I should've done nothin' and let him disrespect you?" he replied watching her as if she grew a second head.

"At least you wouldn't be in trouble with the school and your mother," she countered, crossing her arms on her chest. "You're lucky Spencer didn't press charges."

"Fuck Spencer," Rick spat, unimpressed, "No one gets to disrespect you and get away with it. I'd do it again, no questions asked."

Michonne closed her eyes and shook her head. That was one of the reasons she loved Rick so much: His selflessness and sense of duty to protect people who needed it. But it was also one of the reasons she needed to put some distance between them. She was afraid to lose her best friend, but she was also afraid that he would lose himself and so much more because of her.

"And that's the problem," she replied, fighting against her sadness.

"What do you mean?" he asked, utterly confused by her words and attitude. "Why is it a problem that I don't want anyone to talk trash about you? Or is it a problem that I hit that douchebag?"

She noticed the accusatory hint in his tone. She grew frustrated.

"I don't give a rat's ass about Spencer or what he says," she retorted. "It's a problem because you care more about defending me than you do about getting yourself in trouble. Look at you. You've gotten a week's suspension because of me."

She moved her finger to his chest. "I don't want you to jeopardize your future for me. Can you understand that?"

"No, I don't Michonne–"

"You spend all your Friday nights with me, while you could enjoy yourself at a party. You lost most of your friends, and barely see Shane because you're with me. Rick, don't you see how much my situation is affecting you? Now you've gotten suspended and grounded. It's time for you to think about yourself and put you first."

She couldn't hold the waves of emotions coursing through her anymore. Every word spoken hurt her, like a knife cut in her heart. And it was made worse by the fact that she had to witness the pain on Rick's face as he slowly came to an understanding of what was trying to say. But he shook his head, refusing to let the words sink into him.

"But I love being with you, Michonne," he said, his voice cracking as he started to choke up. "I chose to be with you."

"You deserve to live your life," she said. "I don't want to keep coming between you and your friends, or between you and your mom. I don't want you to miss out on school, or get into fights. You deserve to have a happy life, away from me and my bullshit problems. We should take a break from hanging out together."

He scoffed, as if he heard the most ridiculous things ever uttered.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked. "Block and delete one another? Not sit together at lunch? Just stop seein' one another altogether?"

She nodded her head and said, "Yes."

"Why?" he asked, almost raising his voice out of frustration. He felt like his heart was breaking.

"Because it's true what they all say about me," she replied loudly, her own heart clenching tightly. "I'm no good to anyone. I'm no good for you. I'll just drag you down."

"That ain't true -"

"It _is_ true," she countered, as tears fell from her eyes. "You just can't see it. But look at you. Your hand is busted. You're in trouble at school. You're grounded. Your mom is upset with you. And it's because of me."

"So you're just gonna bail on me?" he asked, pain filling his chest. "You're just gonna make this decision that we can't see each other anymore?"

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked, his voice louder.

"I said why -"

"That's bullshit," he said. "I don't care about any of those things. You're not makin' my life worse, you've made it better. Can't you see that?"

"I just want you to be happy -"

"Without you?" he asked, almost breathlessly.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and whispered, "Yes."

Rick's own tears fell from his eyes, now rimmed with redness.

"How I'm supposed to be happy without you Michonne? Huh? Tell me. What's a life without you in it?"

Michonne couldn't look in his watery crystal blue eyes much longer. She averted her gaze to the long forgotten soap opera. She could still see Rick in the corner of her eyes, he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's for the best, Rick," she said, trying to convince herself more than him. "With distance between us, you could take back your normal life, reconnect with your friends. Maybe have a girlfriend."

Rick shook his head and scrunched up his face as if the mere thought caused him physical pain.

"Michonne, I chose you," he said while he ran his hands in his hair, frustrated. "I _want_ _you_. And everything that goes with you and the baby. I love spending all my free time with you, taking you to the doctor–"

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"But why? Why are you going out of your way for me?"

"Because I love you," he said without hesitation.

"I love you too, Rick, you're my best friend–"

"You don't understand," he cut in with a weak little smile. He needed to tell her quickly before his strength left him. "I'm _in_ love with you."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, everyone. Thanks so much for the feedback and love on the previous chappie. EveAlacran and I appreciate it so much. This has been a difficult story to tell, so we are thankful for the support. My partner-in-crime and I both wrote this instalment. Please remember to send love her way. I hope you are all well. We love you! Enjoy!

* * *

Michonne never believed it was possible for time to freeze. Yet, that was what she felt after Rick's declaration. She didn't move, she couldn't even if she tried to. She kept her round eyes on him as if he'd been speaking a language she couldn't understand. Her shallow, rapid breathing was the only sound she could hear. His eyes desperately searched hers ...waiting. She had to say something! She searched her mind for something reasonable to say.

She continued to stare at Rick and saw that his eyes were shimmering with tears; she could feel her own resolve trying to crumble piece-by-piece. She had to remind herself of the reason why she was doing this: It was for him, and with time, he would understand.

Rick's own heart was beating wildly in his chest, and at the same time, it felt as if it were lodged in his throat. Maybe that was the lump that had formed there. Michonne was just staring at him. She looked as if she were in shock. He could not blame her. It was a shocking thing for him to say. He did not mean to make that admission to her. He did not mean for it to be something said in a moment such as that one. He wasn't even sure he would ever admit his feelings to her, even though he longed to. Yet, he had, and there they were with the silence between them so thick he could cut it with a knife.

"Michonne," Rick said, his voice wobbly.

The thick, heavy silence was too painful to support, it clung to them like a poisonous cloud. He knew, in that moment, that he had spoiled everything between them. How could he let himself be so stupid? But he needed to tell her, this truth he carried in his heart for a long time. She had always been more than a friend to him, and today as she asked him to learn to live a life away from each other, he couldn't contain it anymore.

"I'm sorry, Rick," she finally said, as if her name brought her back. "It's too complicated. My life is– " she paused, taking in a deep, heavy breath. "We need to put distance between us. Goodbye, Rick."

She stood up and her moves were rapid. She had to get out of his house, before she changed her mind. _It's for the best_ she thought over and over again. She didn't turn when he called her name, his voice breaking from desperation.

xxxxx

Michonne's parents let her be when she came home and did not feel like eating. They tried to find the words to help their daughter go through this new trial in her young life, but she was in no mood to talk. She went to her room and flopped down on her bed. She checked her phone and saw seven missed calls from Rick. The tears started to flow once more, as she turned off her light and cried herself to sleep.

Rick felt as if his heart had been ripped apart, so he chose to stay in his room. He typed out another message to Michonne through his tears, but gave up after she was unresponsive. His mother knocked on his door, and then found him curled up on his bed, with his back facing her. He declined her offer of food, and she reasoned that his sullen mood was because of his drawn-out punishment.

They were both frustrated at themselves and the universe. Angry at the things they couldn't change. And they both were completely heartbroken.

###############

The merciless heat of the Georgian summer was more bearable than the pain Michonne felt. It had been one week since she had ruined their friendship, but it seemed like yesterday. The days were easier to go through than the nights. Rick wasn't there, still suspended, and she could busy herself in her work. However, during the nights she couldn't chase the thoughts of him from her mind. The distraught look on his face haunted her. She loved him, too. She just couldn't admit it to him because she convinced herself it was for the best, even though it hurt.

Michonne wandered aimlessly in the hallway, crowded by more people than she could count, and yet she never felt so alone. But today she knew it would be tougher, because he was supposed to be back at school. She prayed she wouldn't see him, but alas her prayers hadn't been answered. He was there, standing against his locker. His eyes on her, stealing her breath away.

Rick was watching every one of her movements. She looked tired, as much as he was. He wondered if she was as pained as he was. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Silently communicating how much they missed the other. She did it for him and he knew that. But he had wanted what she didn't. He was happy with her friendship. It was just them in their own bubble, against the world, and now he had ruined it by professing his love.

It was harder than she imagined. How she was supposed to learn to be a stranger to someone she loved that much? She bowed her head and continued her walk to the parking lot as if she hadn't seen him. With a sinking heart, he watched her leave until she disappeared.

…

A couple of weeks had passed and Michonne thought she could get used to not having Rick in her life, but it wasn't the case. With each day that passed, she missed him even more. She missed having him around; the way he made her laugh and smile; how he made her feel happy and safe; how things felt normal when he was there. She wanted to tell him about how she could feel the baby moving more and more. How her morning sickness had passed with help from the remedy he suggested. How she was making stronger connections with the other girls in her class.

The two weeks that had gone by were like hell to Rick. When he was at school, his eyes were always searching to catch a glimpse of Michonne. He missed her. Just being around her and talking to her. He had wanted to tell her when he succeeded in his math test. That he suspected his mother to have a new boyfriend. How he was slowly spending more time with Shane day-by-day. And so many other things that only she would understand. But he didn't. He didn't seek her out; he stopped sending messages. He was respecting her wishes and her space, even though it was killing him.

That day was no different. He searched the school yard for Michonne. When his eyes found her, he felt the urge to go to her. Instead, he just stayed where he was seated on the grass outside the school where the students gathered together during the first days of summer. She was seated not far away at a table with her nose in her history book, he couldn't help the smile that washed over his face. She was _so_ beautiful, she lifted her head feeling his eyes watching her. Little did he know that she was burning with this same desire: to share everything with him like before.

A little bag of Big Kats averted Michonne's attention from Rick. Her eyes widening when she recognized the owner of it.

"I come in peace," Sasha said still moving the bag in front of her friend.

Her smile widened, trying to amuse Michonne, but she still had her emotionless face scrutinizing her.

"Can I take a seat?" she asked.

Michonne gave her a single nod and crossed her arms against her chest.

"First of all," Sasha started once she was seated. "I'm so sorry Michonne. I truly am. Can I explain to you what happened?"

Michonne gave another single nod, to Sasha's relief.

"Thank you," she said, "Ok, remember the night you came at my house after you found out about your pregnancy? Well my parents heard us talkin', and they were so upset. I've never seen 'em that upset before. I mean, maybe with Tyrese, but never with me. They came in my room the next day, waking me up so early I thought I was dreaming, and started talkin' about how bad of an influence you could be, and that I wasn't allowed to be your friend anymore. They scheduled a meeting with the Reverend Jones, I couldn't even go to school because they forced me to go to this fucking meeting. Anyway, after that they took my phone away, and they even got Ty to block your number. Always checking my phone to be sure I wasn't texting you. I wanted to reply to your messages Chonne, I tried I swear I did. They even decided to come fetch me up every day after school. Can you believe that shit?"

Sasha scoffed, and paused to gauge Michonne's facial expression. She seemed less closed-off, her face betraying a hint of understanding. That was one reason why Michonne was such a good friend: She was understanding of others and their plights.

"I asked after you Michonne. I asked the others how you were, they just told me that Rick was taking care of you. So I was relieved, and it made everything less painful. I mean, to know that you weren't alone in this, because my weak coward ass couldn't be there for you."

Sasha raised her head to the blue sky, her guilt and regret pouring from her watery brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Michonne," she said wiping her tears.

Michonne drew her friend's body towards her, all her anger and hurt fading away.

"I abandoned you."

Michonne shook her head, stroking Sasha's head, "You did what you had to. It wasn't your fault."

They stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes, Michonne waiting for Sasha's crying to stop.

"Do your parents know you're talking to me?"

Sasha nodded her head, "Yeah. I told them I was tired of their bullshit after I heard rumors about you and Rick not being friends anymore. I knew something was off, so I confronted them and told them that you were my best friend and they'll have to deal with that. And they needed to stop acting like you being pregnant is like some contagious disease or some shit. I mean, I get it this is a small town and everyone wants to be judgemental as fuck, but this shit is ridiculous. Of course I used less cuss words. Surprisingly, my mother backed me up. Do you forgive me Chonne?"

Michonne was too tired and lonely to hold a grudge. Honestly, she was happy to have Sasha back in her life. She had missed her, and with Rick being the great friend he was, respecting her wishes and keeping his distance, Michonne needed someone.

"Alright, I do. I forgive you," Michonne replied, with a tentative joy building up inside her. "Especially if you bring a bag of Big Kats with you."

Sasha let out a relieved breath before Michonne added, "But you can't pull shit like that again. You really hurt me, Sash. I needed you and you bailed on me. I know your parents are strict and religious, and they wouldn't understand, but I expected you to."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I don't have the energy to be makin' new friends," said Michonne. "So, if you really are back in my life, then you gotta match my energy. Otherwise, you need to stay gone, because I'm not tryin' to force people to want to be around me. And I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents because of me. So, if you're back, you need to be all the way back, 'cause I can't do part-time friendships anymore."

"I understand," said Sasha. "And I'm sorry for how I treated you. I was stupid, and it was lazy of me to expect Rick to pick up the slack when I should've been the one who was there for you."

"Rick's been great," said Michonne. "He wasn't picking up the slack –"

"No, of course not," said Sasha. "That came out all wrong. I meant, I should've been there, too."

"Y'know, I don't expect anything from anyone," Michonne finally said. "I don't expect anyone to treat me any better or worse because I'm pregnant. I just expected my friends to support me. You didn't, but you had your reasons, so I'm not holding it against you. You've apologized, and I accept it. I just want to move on from it. Can we do that?"

Sasha grinned, "Yeah, course we can. I love you, Chonne."

Michonne smiled softly at her friend and said, "I love you, too, Sash."

"Thank you for giving me another chance," said Sasha.

"Thank you for explaining what happened," said Michonne.

"So, it's been forever. Nothing exciting's been happening with me because I have no life," Sasha joked. "What tea did I miss? Why aren't you and Rick friends anymore? Is it cool to ask about Rick, or?"

"It's cool," said Michonne, though her eyes looked sad. "It's a long story."

She dug into the Big Kat's bag with a smile only a Big Kat could give her.

"But, I guess I've got time," Michonne added. "I mean, if you've got time."

"I got nothin' but time," said Sasha with a smile. "Girl, I'm all ears. You better spill."

Michonne let out a little chuckle before updating her friend with all the latest details of her life. Upon learning how much Rick and Michonne meant to each other, Sasha was shocked by her friend's decision to put distance between them.

"Chonne, you really think that's a good idea?"

"What?"

"Pushin' Rick away like that?"

Michonne shrugged and said, "It's what's best for him."

"Girl, I love you, and I'm not tryin' to piss you off seein' as we've just made up and all," said Sasha. "But, have you even asked Rick what's best for him?"

"What d'you mean?"

"He said he was in love with you, Chonne," Sasha reminded her. "That's a _big deal_. And you still ended it. Maybe bein' with you is what's best for Rick."

"But look at the fallout," said Michonne. "He's fighting at school, and in the shit with his mother."

"Maybe he's willing to deal with the fallout from his choices," said Sasha. "You obviously mean a lot to him. Maybe he's ready to deal with whatever comes your way?"

"And what happens when he's not ready?" asked Michonne, teary-eyed.

"Chonne –"

"What happens when I tell him I love him back, and our friendship changes?"

"Friendships change all the time."

"Yeah," said Michonne. "I know, but what happens to me after I _let_ it change? After I let him love me, and I love him back? What happens then? What happens after the baby comes, and Rick realizes it's not as easy as he thought it was? What happens when he realizes me and the baby aren't worth the trouble of losing his friends and having his mom be disappointed in him? What happens then?"

Sasha saw the pained look in Michonne's eyes as she admitted, without saying so, that she was not pushing Rick away solely to protect him; she was doing it to protect herself and her _own_ heart should he wake up one day and realize that being with her simply was not worth it.

What Michonne failed to realize, in her confusion and pain, was that she and the baby were the only things that mattered to Rick at that point in their lives. She failed to see that he would do anything for her and the baby, even if that meant staying away from them because she asked him to.

"Chonne," said Sasha gently, as she placed a comforting hand to her arm. "He's a good guy, so I don't see how he's ever gonna hurt you like that."

"You're a good person," said Michonne. "And you hurt me."

Sasha let her head fall and said, "I know, and I'm so sorry. I'm gonna make it up to you every day, though. I promise."

Michonne nodded her head and continued to listen.

"And I'm grateful you've given me a second chance," Sasha added. "So, why don't you give Rick a chance to love you?"

"But what if he hurts me?" asked Michonne shakily. "What if I hurt him?"

"You're hurting right now, Chonne. But listen: You'll get through it," said Sasha. "You've gotten through _everything_ life's thrown at you so far. You'll get through whatever else happens."

Michonne looked Sasha in the eyes and felt a little better.

"Besides," said Sasha. "What if you _don't _hurt each other?"

Michonne tilted her head to the side and gave Sasha a contemplative look.

"What if you let Rick love you, and you love him back, and – and it _works_?"

Michonne let her friend's words sink in.

"What if you let Rick love you and it's **perfect**?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took me a little while to edit this one. We hope you're all doing well. Thanks for the reviews. We appreciate them so very much. Enjoy!

* * *

The day started off like any other, with the exception that Michonne's parents were not at home. They had each, after much consideration, decided they would attend the wedding of their long-time friend over the course of the weekend. Carla wasn't sure that they should leave Michonne at home alone, but she reassured them she would be fine. The fridge and cupboards were stocked, and she had no reason to venture outside. Her weekend would be spent lounging about the house catching up on trash T.V. Since reconciling with Sasha, she would have company as well.

Now, as Michonne sat on the sofa, dressed in an oversized t-shirt while eating cereal, the silence of the house was starting to soak into her. She was up way too early as she needed to pee a lot more than she used to. She thought she may as well stay up. Looking down at her phone, she logged into her social media: Little was happening as everyone she followed was still asleep. She sighed and placed her phone back down on the sofa beside her. Yes, she was bored.

###

As the water filled the bathtub, Michonne searched through her mother's things inside of the vanity. There was always some nice bath oils or salts there. She found a couple of scented candles, and a lighter. After placing them around the bathroom strategically, she lit them. The soft aroma wafted about the room, making it immediately pleasant. Next, Michonne found some bath salts that she promptly poured into the water. She disrobed, and then used a headband to tie her hair high atop her head. Carefully, Michonne gripped the rail fixed to the wall, and stepped into the bathtub then sat down. She shifted to a reclining position as the water continued to fill around her effectively relaxing her body.

After the water had lost its fresh aroma, and her skin became wrinkled, Michonne knew it was time to finish her leisurely bath. She wrung out her washcloth and then draped it over the railing, before she found the plug chain and gave it a tug. The water swirled around as the bath emptied.

When Michonne stood up, she felt quite heavy. She steadied herself by leaning against the wall, before reaching for her towel. After drying herself, she stepped out of the tub and placed both feet firmly to the soft bathmat. She scooped a fair amount of lotion from a tub in her mother's collection and rubbed it into her soft skin; it was difficult for her to bend, so she focussed on her upper body for the moment. Slowly, she put on fresh garments and then looked in the mirror. When people said she was glowing, it was quite true: She looked radiant.

Suddenly, Michonne's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sharp pain shooting through her lower half. She doubled over and let out a loud wince. The pain soon went to her lower back, causing her to panic.

"Shit," she said as the discomfort persisted, and grew worse. "Shit."

####

Rick always wondered why the hospital felt so cold; its icy spotlessness often sending shivers through him. This time, however, he had no time to wonder about such things. He was in a state of panic as she rushed through the corridors. He passed by patients on gurneys, some tended to by strained relatives, and some, alone. He saw nurses and doctors running right and left, reminding him of the day he came for his broken ankle. He had to ask various people where the maternity section was situated, sure that the directions he was given when he arrived had not registered on account of his immense worry. He let out a harsh breath, convinced he was lost again when he finally rounded another corner and saw Michonne seated at a row of chairs, her head hanging low.

"Michonne?" he said, rushing to her.

She raised her head and looked in the direction of where the voice came from. She didn't have to wonder who was calling her, recognizing his voice straight away. She stood up, rushing forward as much as her prominent belly allowed her to get close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest. Michonne felt like a part of her was reborn. Saying that she missed him was an understatement.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Her heart bursting with happiness, his presence making her forget where she was, and why she was here.

"Sasha called me," Rick explained breathing in her jasmine scent, which was his favorite. "She said you were in the hospital, because something was wrong and your parents aren't in town."

"You came," she whispered as if she couldn't believe he was with her.

"Of course, I'll always be there for you," Rick replied, "What happened?"

She let go of him, already missing the warmth of his body, "I thought I was going in labor, or I don't know, that something was wrong with the baby. But the midwife told me that I just experienced what's they call Braxton Hicks contractions. They're fake contractions."

Rick nodded his head, "Are you feeling okay? The baby's okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby's fine."

"Thank God," said Rick as he placed both hands to the back of his head, relieved that they were both all right.

"I'm just tired," Michonne added. "It's been a long day. I just wanna go home."

"Okay, okay," said Rick, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "Let me take you."

#####################

Rick and Michonne spent the ride from the hospital to her home in an awkward silence. Both aware that they had a lot to talk about, but not really knowing how to tackle the subject. So they kept stealing little glances to each other, smiling, and being lost in their thoughts, appreciating to be in each other's presence.

Upon arriving at her home, they went inside. Michonne offered him something to drink, but he declined, more concerned with whether or not she was hungry. She indicated that she was, so Rick offered to make her a sandwich.

After they had eaten, they hung about in the kitchen staring at one another and waiting for the best moment to begin their much-needed conversation.

"If you ever need anything or whatever. You can call me, you know," Rick stuttered, not really sure where they stood in their relationship now that they had made amends.

"I don't want to be alone, can you stay with me?" she inquired with a smile, while putting her hand on his.

Rick accepted in a heartbeat, and followed Michonne to her room.

"Sorry it's a little bit messy, I didn't have to time to tidy it this morning."

Rick chuckled at Michonne's definition of messy: A pair of socks on the floor, and two pairs of jeans on her bed. However, for a perfectionist like Michonne it was a big deal. He stood weirdly near the door.

"Come sit with me," Michonne requested, switching on the TV. "I think there is a marathon of Real Housewives of Atlanta on. You don't mind?"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't."

Michonne blushed, biting her lower lip to hold back a wide smile. She cleared her throat before mentioning the elephant in the room.

"Listen, Rick. I think you know that we need to talk. "

Rick sat up straighter, "Yeah, you're right."

"I'm so glad you came."

"Me too."

"I thought it was a good idea for us to, you know, be apart. For you to live your life. "

"I told you Michonne, I can't live a life where you aren't there with me. I was miserable. "

"Yeah, me too," she confessed. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Please, don't apologize. I know why you did it. You wanted the best for me. But, I hope now, you'll understand that you and this baby are what's the best for me. The moment I knew you were pregnant and that this scumbag didn't want it, I felt this deep connection with your baby. I know what it's like to be unwanted by your father. Mine left my mother when she got pregnant with me. I never knew him."

Rick had never really spoken about what happened with his father, and as he admitted to Michonne, the tears streamed from his eyes. He was overcome with emotion; he was glad to let it all out.

"I don't know if I'd ever want to know him now, but even though he wasn't around, he still taught me something about being a man: A man doesn't walk out on his family; a man doesn't walk away from his responsibilities."

"Rick," she said softly. "You're the sweetest guy ever, but you know I'm not your responsibility. This baby isn't your responsibility."

"If you care about someone, bein' there for them _is_ your responsibility. I don't want you to have to go through all of this alone, like my mama had to. Like a lot of the girls in the Chloe Program have to. I wanna be there for you, for the both of you, 'cause I love you, Michonne."

She cupped his face with her hand and said, "Wow, Rick. "

He smiled at her and covered her hand with his own.

"I want to be there for you, and the baby," he admitted. "In whatever way you'll have me. If that means us bein' best friends, fine; if it means something else, then that's great, too. Please, just don't shut me out like that again."

As she listened to him speak with such conviction and tenderness, it made sense to her why Rick was so invested in her pregnancy. She thought it was just because of the love they shared, but it was deeper than that. She didn't think it could be possible for her to care for Rick more than she did, yet at that moment, she knew that it was.

"I love you, Rick," she said, looking him in his eyes. She saw the glint of joy sparkling into them when he understood what she meant. It was something her heart had known all along, but she always pretended it was just friendship. She leaned to him and placed a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. It was fleeting, but sweet. Her heart was beating so fast, that she thought it would leave her chest.

It took some time for Rick to realize what had happened. Michonne had just kissed him. Michonne, the girl of his dreams. The one he thought he had lost forever. She loved him, too. He had no words to describe the joy engulfing him. He closed the slight distance between them again.

"Can you do that again, please?" he asked a little coyly, as he breathed in her minty breath.

She nodded her head and gave him a shy smile. Their faces inched together as their eyes drifted shut. They started with slow, gentle pecks before Rick deepened the kiss, coaxing Michonne's mouth with his tongue. She kissed him back with the same fervor, her hand stroking the back of his curls. Her head spinning from their kiss while her tummy did flips. His lips tasted as good as they looked. They pulled apart to catch their breath, Michonne giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe they kissed. She enjoyed every minute of it and couldn't wait to do it again.

"Thank you," Rick said, out of breath.

"I choose you Rick," she replied with the same words he told her weeks before. She took hold of his hand and placed it on her baby bump, "_We_ choose you. And you were kind of wrong, when you said we deserve better. We have you, and that's the best I could have asked for."

Rick beamed at her words, he stroked her belly, the touch filling his heart with so much love for her unborn child.

"I love you, both."

"We love you too, Rick," she replied before kissing him again.


End file.
